When All Hell Breaks Loose
by JaneTK143
Summary: What happens when 6 teens have to face on a world with flesh eating zombies everywhere. What will happen... well you need to read to find out. I will state if I'm finished the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. An Unexpected Meeting

When All Hell Breaks Loose

It's been years since the apocolypse started. There isn't much people in our group. We decided that if there were too much people, it would hold us down. So it's just the RRB and us. I'm the leader... because I'm the one that's the least scared... fine Butch and I rule the pack... but I think it's mostly me. We decided not to fight eachother only the Z's. I can still remember when my family were charging at me like hungry animals. I also remember when I shot them through the skull when they got too close.

I feel no remorse for the Z's. If you get infected, I shoot and walk away. Easy as that. I lead my friends and we've lived for a while. 5 years to be exact. We move around a lot, but we've decided to stick to a place. The only place that we can think of is anywhere that isn't main land. So right now we are flyng to one of the countries that are far from maine land. The boys are carring a van full of all our supplies high in the air. While us girls are flying close to water.

"Hmm... let's have a little fun right now..." I mumbled as I splashed some sea water at Bubbles.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she splashed me back all three of us started a mini water fight during our flight. It's the least we can do after beng attacked by brain eating zombies.  
Well speaking of zombies... I feel bad for the boy's parent. The monkey was all they had. Well I guess having a big brain doesn't take you anywhere...just into mouths.

"Finally! We're here... and it looks like this place has been evacuated. Remember... never leave a soldier behind and never seperate this group... now get in the car!" I commanded as the boys set down the car and we all stepped inside. I was the driver so I drove to an empty campsite... good thing it has fences around here. We drove in and closed the fence.

"You guys protect the van while I go make sure the cabins are safe!" I commanded as I checked my mp5k to make sure it's loaded.

"I'm coming with you Bc!" Butch said as he grabbed me by the waist.

"No time for that! Check your magazine!"

"Okay bossy pants..." he said as he pulled it out and put back in and nodded.

"Lets go..." I said as I silently walked to one of the cabins.

"Butch... go check the others..." I said and he walked out.

I walked in and was pushed back. I was using my gun to try prevent from getting bitten. I finally got out of his grip and I shot them in the head. 'Good thing I had a silencer on...' I thought as I pushed the corpse off me.

As predicted Butch caming rushing in. "You okay?"

"Yeah... how many cabins did you check..."

"2..."

"How many did you kill?"

"3..."

"Well I better finish checking this cabin... so go ahead and continue your job..."

"You got it sexy sir..." he said but before I could beat his ass, he ran away. The rest of the cabin was safe so I closed it and continued. Butch and I were checking out the last cabin when we heard gun shots.

We ran to the van to find the girls and guys knocked out but no walkers. I was running up to them when everything turned black. 


	2. The Main Priority

When All Hell Breaks Loose Ch 2

I woke up with just my hands tied. I looked around the room to see the other girls passed out with their hands tied too. When I continued to scower the room, I found two of the boys tied up.'Great... my green boyfriend's missing...' I thought. I quickly twisted my ring and a blade popped out. I broke free and went to the girls.

"Wake up pussys!" I screamed and everyone was soon panicking.

"Guys! STOP SQUIRMING AROUND! PANICKING IS A THING FOR LOSERS!" with that they all sat in place... except the boys... they had no choice.

"Butch is missing and our main priority is to look for him once we're free..."

"You just wanna look for him because he's your lover..."

"Shut up! What happened to never leaving a soldier behind... well he's the most important soldier!" I said as I freed the girls.

"Come on..." I said as I freed the rest. I broke into a room with all our weapons.

"Grab it and go..." I said and we all left. The next room we bardged into was a blond boy that looked like Boomer asleep on a chair with a monotor screen infront of him.

"Bc... you might wanna look at this..." Bubbles said as I turned my head. I saw Butch being suspended by the wrist.

"Well it's just the wrist so he'll be fine..." I said feeling alittle better.

"No! He's gonna die soon!" my red headed friend said making me confused.

"What are you talking about..." I asked,

"When your being suspened by the wrist you put all your muscles to your wrists to keep yourself up... but soon your muscles give out and you suffocate..." she said being a smart ass... but if it weren't for her we wouldn't have tried to get there on time.

"Well then get your asses working! Spread out! Don't stop till you find him!" I commanded.

"Hey sugar!" a voice screamed behind me. I turned around to see a guy like Butch but somehow different.

"Let's just get this over with" I said as I used the back of my gun and hit his head making him plummet to the floor unconcious. I checked nearly every remaining room but I couldn't find him. There was just one more room...

I broke in and I finally found what I was looking for... but he was in some sort of cage.

"That is my man in there!" I screamed as I got pissed and I ripped apart the cage. I shot the rope and caught him before he could fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I heard what you said about me being your man... looks like you do have a soft side... and a really bizzar one too..." he said as he looked around at the broken pieces of the metal cage.

"No time for that! The freaks that kidnapped us could recover soon!" I said as I quickly stood up..."

"That's my girl..." he said as he smiled and followed after me. We found the exit and the only problem was we had no idea where we were. It looked as if we were at a prison because there were concrete walls surrounding the place. We found our car but we had trouble deciding.

"I think we should stay... it's for the best of us... we can finally survive without worry..."  
I said.

"but what about the freaks knocked out in there..."

"Who you callin freaks?!" we turned our heads to see the other boys.

"Well we don't know what else to call you..." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Let us properly introduce our selves..."

"I'm Blaster..."

"My name is Blaze..."

"The name' Blade..."

"I'm Buttercup... that's Bubbles and Boomer..." I said pointing to the blues.

"That's Blossom and Brick..." I stated facing the reds.

"and I'm Butch... Buttercup's boyfriend..." the green RRB said as he pulled me closer.

"We are thinking about staying here..." I said.

"I'm not staying here..." the RRB's complained.

"They're not staying here!" the Other boys whined.

"Well we all need to work this out here... GOT IT?!" I said with venom in my voice as the aura around me became dark.

"Yes ma'am!" the 5 boys said with fear.

"You got it sexy sir..." Butch said.

"Stop calling me that!" I said as my aura became normal.

"Well it's true..." he said with his signature smirk plastered on his face. He seems pretty hyper after being tied up and close to dying.

"Those marks around your hands are revenge..." I said glancing at his wrists.

"Well thanks to chemical z, they'll be healed in no time..." he reassured me.

"I hate it when you're right..." I said pouting.

"Anyway... where are we gonna sleep?" Bubs the blue girl asked.

"Well there are nine rooms and three are for supplies..." the blue creep that tied us up answered.

"Well Bc and I are sharing a room..." Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah Bubbles and I." Boomer said.

"Yup same with Bloss and I." Brick said holding Blossom closer.

"Yay! We get our own rooms!" they other guys said happily.

"Forever alone..." I said which made them pout and the others giggle or snicker.

"It's not that bad..." they said. The rest of us looked at eachother before laughing our asses off one more time.

"Oh, sure..."  



	3. Anything To Do Around Here

When All Hell Breaks Loose Ch 3

"Well I'm going to make breakfast..." Birck says as he heads downstairs.

"I'm not going to eat his food! I bet it stinks!" Blaster complains.

"Hey my food isn't that bad..." Brick snapped looking a litle offended.

"Yeah it is..." Butch said.

"I agree with green boy!" the blue freak stated.

"I'm not a suckish cooker!" the red capped ruff argued.

"Yeah you are!" my annoying boyfriend said.

"am not!"

"are to"

"am not!"

"are to!"

"Shut the fuck up you overly sensitive dimwits!" I scream as I bang their heads together.

"That's what my parents used to do to me when I would fight with my older brother..."  
I said proudly.

"I'll cook breakfast!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"All in favor in Bubbles cooking?" I asked and everybody raised their hand besides brick.

"All appose?" I asked and Brick was the only one who threw his hands up.

"Well you can't fight democracy! Go ahead Bubs!" I said. Leading the way with my long black hairflying every step I take.

"Babe! Your hair is getting in my damn mouth!" Butch complained.

"Hey! It's not my fault your walking behind me!" I snapped. After we finished eating, we figured out that there aren't as much food.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Do ya got any television?" Butch asked while the other three boys nodded.

All that's on is the movie 'Zombie Land...'

"Perfect timing..." I stated as I flipped through the channels but as the boys said, that was the only movie on.

"I'm bored! What the fuck are we gonna do now?" I complained.

"We have a chess board!" Blade stated happiy.

"Great..." a couple minutes after...

"Check mate..." Butch said proudly.

"NO!" I screamed as I flipped the chess board and walked away.

"Is there anything else we can do around here?" I asked.

"We do have a shooting range with soundproof walls..." Blade suggested.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" I screamed as I grabbed the green boy by the collar.

"S-sorry?" he said as I threw him.

"Having fun there?" the forest green ruff asked from behind me.

"What?!" I asked turing around almost shooting him.

"Sorry..." I said as I set the gun down. "Now what were you saying?"

"Are you having fun?"

"No... not really..."

"Then just continued doing what your doing..." he said and I nodded.

I grabbed my gun and shot... of course with a sliencer! We don't want to lead Z's, do we?  
I shot a couple times and when I pulled the paper closer, I was proud to say that I recieved all head shots.

"Anything else to keep me occupied?" I asked.

"Yeah... we have a hockey table..." a couple minutes later...

"Yes I win by one!" Butch exclaimed.

"No!" I screamed as I flipped the table.

"Anything else I can lose to?" I asked,

"Well... we have a soccer ball... we can play outside. Butch and I vs you..." he suggested.

"That sounds interesting... I'm in..." I said following the boys tried kicking into the goal but I kicked it hard to a place no one should hit a boy. He got some ice and recovered.

"Alright it's time to go hunting! Come on greens..." I said as I loaded up my rifle and twisted on the rifle.

"Already ahead of ya!" Butch exclaimed as I pulled out a loaded gun.

"Got it!" Blade said as he ran and grabbed a gun in a split second.

"Lez go!" I siad as I flew over the concrete wall with the boys following. I flew into a forest and quietly hovered just a little bit above the ground so no one could hear leaves crackling. The boys did the same.

I turned around to see that the boys and I were seperated... oh well. I'm not scared. I was hovering when I saw a dear. I was about to shoot it when I heard a growl. I turned around but it was too late.  



	4. No Remorse

When All Hell Breaks Loose Ch 4 Butch's POV

"Bc! Where are you?!" I screamed as loud as I can hoping she would hear me.

"Great! You lost her!" Blade blamed me.

"I lost her?! I LOST HER?!" I screamed as a vein popped on my head.

"See you even admitted it!" the green twit said childishly.

"Why you little!-" I began but was interuptted when I felt a pain on my head.

"Who would guys stop fooling around!" she screamed as she banged our heads together once again.

"Where the fuck were you?! Who the hell is that?!" I screamed pointing to some brunette dude with a big ass gun.

"Well..." she said looking away.

Flashback BC's POV

I was hovering when I heard a growl. I turned around but it was too late. She kept trying and trying. My arms were about to give in but I heard a silenced shot. Soon the lifeless girl became limp. I pushed her off and stood up.

The only thing that was on my mind was who saved me. Another walker was coming towards me so I prepared my gun but it was pushed against a tree by pressure and slid to the floor.

I followed the shot and saw a boy I haven't seen in a while. "Mitch?!" I screamed. "Hey... how do you know my name?" he asked. I was kinda hurt but I was more surprised that he survived. "My name is Buttercup... also known as Kaoru..."

"Woah... long time no see, huh?" he stated as he off the branch.

"Are you in a pack?" I asked.

"No... you?" he questioned turning to me.

"Yeah... I'm actually pretty much the alpha..." I said proudly.

"Cool..." he said slightly impressed.

"What happened?" I asked concered about his old pack.

"Well... I ran away from my pack beacuse I didn't like what they were doing..." he said lavoiding my gaze.

"What were they doing..." I asked.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it right now..." he said seeming slightly offended.

"Okay whatever floats your boat... let's get going... I need to find my other teammates..." I said as I began to walk ahead.

"Okay..." he agreed as he followed closely behind.

Flash Back Ended.

"So child hood friend huh... just remember, Mitch. BC is mine!" the green ruff exclaimed.

"Oh, and if she isn't Butch's then she's mine!" Blade said puttinh his hands up.

"No I'm not, Blade..." I said a little disgusted.

"Well a boy can dream..."

"Dream somewhere else dude, and wipe your drool, it's getting on your shirt..." Butch stated which made the rest of us started cracking up.

"Did you hear that?" Mitch asked worried.

"I did..." I said looking around. Just then a swarm of zombies came limping toward us.

"Shit make a run for it!" Blade exclaimed and everyone started running except for me.

"You guys are a bynch of wimps!" I shouted to them as I advanced forward.

Whenever they got too close, I shot them in the head.

"Dammit!" I said as I ran out of bullets. I quickly took out my tactical combat knife and stabbed the zombies skull if they even tried to come close... but they are stupifd so of course they would. I swiftly moved around as each one of them dropped to the ground with stabs on their heads.

"Show off!" Butch pouted.

"Jealous much..." I asked. I then threw my knife right next to Butch's head.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?" he panicked.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I asked wondering if he had seen the Z... probably didn't due to his attitude.

"For what?! Almost dying?!" he yelled at me which made me a little irritated,

"Well you actually would have died if it weren't for me..." I spoke in a calm tone that covered up my annoyed one... I've actually gotten pretty good at it.

"What are you talking about..." he asked completely confused.

"Dumbass..." I said as I pushed passed him and retrieved my knife from the corpse's skull.

"Oh... thanks..." he confessed.

"Uh huh.." I said walking away.

"It's getting dark... we should probably get back to the base..." I suggested.

"But we still didn't catch our prey..." Blade complained.

"We'l do that first thing in the morning... we still have enough food for dinner and breakfast so get your asses moving..." I commanded and they scurried to the base. I heard a few growls as the sun lowered. Once we reached the wall, we all flew and I grabbed Mitch's hand and carried him over.

"Thanks..." he said as we landed.

"No problem..." I assured him.  
"Am I apart of the team?" he asked.

"I don't know we have to know that we can trust you..." I said knowing I'm the leader and I have to protect my pack.

"Who votes on taking in Mitch..." I asked and the reds and blues raised their hands.

"All disagree?" I asked and the greens and I raised our hands.

"What's the matter BC?" Mitch asked me.

"As the leader, I can't trust people who I just met..."

"But we've know eachother..."

"That was a very long time ago... you could've changed..."

"but BC... what happened to you can't fight democracy?"

"Good point... as much as I don't want to say this... Welcome Mitch to the pack..." I said.

As everybody was celebrating, I called over the other greens.

"Butch, Blade... I want you to keep an eye on him... I don't trust him..." I said making sure we're in the clear and no one else is listening.

"Even when he saved your life?" Blade asked confused.

"I get a bad vibe from him just do it..." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am..." Blade said as he walked away.

"You got it sexy sir..." Butch said with a smirk before walking away..."

"I'll get you for that!" I shouted to him

3 hours later

"BC! Get your ass out here! It's an emergency!" Bubbles screeched.

"What?! What is it?!" I asked annoyed.

"Mitch... he was caught trying to steal supplies..."

"Knew this was coming... I warned you!" I screamed as I ran to the supplies.

"What do we do with him..."

"I say we kill him..."

"BC... isn't that a little far off..."

"I don't think so... he's a bad guy..."

"but-"

"As leader... I say we kill him! I need to protect my pack and now he and his friends know our location! I say we have to kill him... it's for the best..."

"How are they even going to get in?"

"Digging a hole or climbing up to wall..."

"How the wall?"

"Stabbing it with knives and climbing up... they could ambush us..."

"All in favor in killing him?" I aske. The boys and I raised our hands as the other girls looked sad.

"Boomer..." Bubbles said.

"Anything if it means your safe..." Boomer said holding the blue girl.

"Guys get the girls out of here I'll be the one to do this..."

"Sorry, Mitch... you made the wrong choice..."

"Please spare me! I promise I won't come back neither will my team! Just please..."

"I was going to stab you multiple times... but I'll just shoot you so it doesn't hurt as much..." and with that a big boom was heard and I stared at the limp boy on the floor with not a single sign of remorse in my green eyes. I shoved his body in a bag and flew over the wall. I dropped him and went back inside with one single drop rolling down my face. 'Why now? I never feel like this... I feel like I'm the bad guy now...'

I quickly shoved the thought away. 'No remorse...' we're the only things that repeated in my head. 


	5. Hunting Time and A Day Out

When All Hell Breaks Loose

BC's POV

"Hey guys..." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"So what are you cough guys doing cough..."

"You don't look so good... I think that it would be best for you not to hunt today..."

"What?! That's bullshit! I'm perfectly f-fi-" were my last words before everything turned black.

Bubbles's POV

"Well looks like it's the Red and Blue's turn to go hunting while us greens saty back to help out her..." Butch said pointing to the unconcious BC.

"W-What?!" I screamed surprised. The only time I fought some Z's were when my grandmother got infected. That day still haunts me.

"It's okay Bubbles... we're all going so there's nothing to be afraid of..."

"F-Fine... I'll go..."

"Wait I think it's best if Blaster and Blaze stay too... so the base has more protection..." Brick suggested.

"Fine whatever..." Blaze agreed.

"L-Lets just go and get this over with..." I said anxious.

"K-K Bubs..." Blossom agreed and we flew over the grey stone walls.

"Guys?" I asked as I looked around but they were no where to be found.

"Well looks like I'm all alone... in this case... BC would be fearless..." I said to myself.  
Out of nowhere about 9 zombies came rushing towards me. I panicked as one of them messed up my hair.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO THIS?! MY GOD DAMN HAIR IS RUINED!" I screamed as I went on a rampage and killed all of them easily with the knife I had in my pocket. "A little stab here and a little stab there what do ya got? Four dead corpses on the floor with a bloodied up Bubbles that's what you got!" I said to myself.

"Bubbles?! You okay? I heard you scream about your hair!" Blossom said as they arrived.

"Yeah... I'm all good...now" I said taking out my pigtails letting my hair drop down to my mid-back.

"Well looks like you got that covered..." Boomer said shocked.

"Yeah... did you guys hunt yet?"

"Yeah but I don't think that one dear could last..."

"Well how about we split up and meet eachother at the base..."

"KK..." I said as I loaded my gun and walked away.

"Wait Bubbles! I'm coming with you..."

"Okay but when hunting we can't make a noice so you have to hover, okay?"

"Got it..."

I saw a dear so I shot it and ran I quickly shoved it in the garabage bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Come on Boomer..."

"Okay... but do you have any idea where we are?" he asked.

"Lets fly up and see..."

"There's our base..." he stated and we shot towards the base but we were both shot down.

"That's what you get for killling my boyfriend..." a girl with brown hair exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what you get for killing my best-friend! a boy with red hair like Bricks but darker.

"What?" Boomer asked confused.

"You killed Mitch!" he explained.

"Well I'm happy to kill you too..." I said raging once again. I quickly ran towards her with my superspeed and punched her in the gut.

"You little Bitch!" she screamed charging at me.

"You might wanna watch your 'french' around me if you don't want to feel pain..." I screamed as I grabbed her by the neck and flung her to the stone wall. I was waiting for her to get up because you never hit your opponent when they are already down.

"Think I'm that weak..." the girl asked finally getting up.

"Nope just waiting for you to get us so I can kick your butt!" I yelled as I literally kicked her butt. Finally she dropped to the floor unconcious. I turned to look at Boomer and he was doing pretty good himself.

Boomer's POV

"Just wait... once you're dead I'll have that pretty blond to myself..." the red headed freak said as he came closer.

"You're a dead man now dipshit!" I screamed as I round house kicked him into a tree. The tree snapped and collapsed on the poor stupid boy. Unfortunately, he stood up tall... almost like the tree that fell on him... hehehe I couldn't help it.

"Prepare for all the pain..." the red headed boy shouted as he charged towards me. I slide to the side and when he was turned around I took my chance and kicked his legs so he would collapse... again just like the tree.

I was dissapointed to see that he still was concious when I punched him in the face hard.

"Is that all you got?" he asked me.

"Nope..." I said as I dropped my gun and electricity started forming around my hands. I electrocuted him and after what felt like forever, he finally passed out.

"Well now that's off my chest..." I said as I picked up my gun and walked up to Bubbles.

"What do we do with them now?" I asked.

"I'll kill them..."

"Why don't we let the walkers get them?

"There's a 50-50 chance of them surviving or not..."

"but-"

"Look away if you need to their going to die no matter what...

"But-"

"no buts! It's not like they'll be pleading for their lives so we don't have to feel bad..."

"Fine just do it..." she nodded and she walked up to them and shot the brunette girl in the head. Before Bubbles shot the red head, I bet her to it.

"So we need to get more prey I don't think this'll be enough..." she said as she picked up the dear bag and flew.

"This has been some weird experience..." I mumbled to myelf.

Brick's POV

I like seeing Blossom in stealth mode she looks cute and mysterious. When she's fighting that's a different story. When fighting she'd determined and scary. I guess that's something the girls have incommon. Blossom and I were walking... correction... I am walking all by myself now because we got seperated... I'm surprised that we always get lost.

"Ahh!" I screamed as someone landed on me.

"Ha! Did you see your face?!" my red-headed girl-friend asked while cracking up.

"This isn't a time to joke around..." I pouted.

"Fine fine..." she said putting her hands up in defeat.

"Okay now lets go hunt..." I suggest.

"You might wanna duck..." she said looking me straight in the eye.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it..." with that she did a flip over me and sliced every single Z that went close.

"Woah... remind me never to bother you when you're in badass mode..." I said amazed.

"Shut up and help me look for prey..." she blushed slightly but became serious.

"Sure... Bossy..." I said jokingly.

"What did you call me?" she asked angry and offended.

"I said Blossy..." she just walked up to me and smacked me behind me head.

"What? I said Blossy..." I said acting innocent.

BC's POV

I opened my eyes to see the other greens staring at me.

"Ever heard about personal space?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah it's just that you look so pretty when your asleep..." Blade confessed. Before I could smack him Butch beat me to it.

"You okay? You've been a sleep for quitr some time now..." Butch asked curious.

"Never better... so did you guys hunt?"

"Nope we've been here the whole time watching you..."

"So you mean stalking..."

"Whatever... as I was saying... Brick, Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer went hunting..." Butch stated as he sat at the edge of our bed.

"Good... Bubbles needed to go fight them for once..." I said relieved.

"Yup..." the green ruff agreed.

"WE'RE HOME!" we heard Brick yell.

"How much did you bring back?" I asked as I got up and walked out of the room.

"Uh we got 4 and the reds got 7 so in total that's 11..." Boomer explained.

"Wow! He can count!" I exclaimed fake surprised.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" he asked offended.

"There's the regular Boomer!" I said while he was having that dumb moment.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Well I think we should all hit the hay..." Butch suggested as he dragged me to our room.

The Next Day

"This is a weird statment but I wanna go to the city... ya know break into a few shops get something to do or someone to fight..." I confessed.

"Okay we'll go but you need to be prepared..." Butch said.

"Oh please... I'm a super hero... I have all sorts of powers..." I said proudly.

"Like what..." he asked concerned.

"I devoloped new powers over the years..." I said stalling.

"Like I said what are they..." he asked obvious that my stalling wasn't working so I gave up.

"Metamorphic ablilites... speed... I can become transparent and if I touch something it can become transparent too if I concentrate...healing I can also go throught things" I explained.

"What does Bubbles have?" Boomer asked.

"Water... speed...like BC I can go through things...healing" Bubbles admitted.

"and Blossom..." the red capped ruff questioned.

"Blood... fire...healing... the same as Bubs and BC I can go through things I'm also a copy cat..." my red headed best friend said.

"What does copy cat mean..." the boys asked.

"Whatever I see I can do... for example when I see someone play a song on the piano, I can play that song without practice..." Bloss explained.

"Well who's coming?" I asked putting my hands together.

"I am" the girls raised their hands but no one else did.

"Wimps..." I insulted.

"Sorry but we're all tired..." Brick confessed.

"Whatever..." Blossom said rolling her cotton candy pink eyes.

"Girls bring extra ammo and use your special abbilites if needed" they nodded, grabbed their stuff and we all headed out.

"We're here..." Blossom stated.

"Spread out if you don't want to come with me..." I suggested.

"So we'll meet eachother at the base, right?" the pink puff asked and we the rest of us nodded.

"Okay I'll go by myself..." Bubbles said flying away.

"Whatever..." I mumbled as I became transparent and I went throught the roof of a skateboard store. I grabbed two green skateboards and stuffed them in a big duffel bag and threw it across my shoulder but of course you can't see anything... just skateboard dissapearing. I moved into the next shop which had a bunch of weapons.

I opened the bag and stuffed a pair of sais... nun chunks... a bow and arrows and etc. I threw it over my shoulder once again, and it wasn't at all heavy due to my super strength.  
I continued walking because I had another empty duffel bag. I passed a game store and shoved an Xbox360, PS3 and many videos in the bag and thew it over my shoulder.

I walked into a random wall that lead to a solitary room and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 


	6. Famous Meetings

When All Hell Breaks Loose Ch 6

Bubbles' POV

I went through a roof and landed in an awesome clothing store. I shoved every piece of clothing I liked next thing you know one of the duffel bags are filled with things I like and the other bag is filled with things Boomer would like.

I was walking when I came upon a room and I couldn't believe my eyes. I nearly fainted but thankfully I stay concious.

Blossom's POV

I stuffed a laptop in my bag, books, some jewelry, a hat that brick would like, more things Brick would like and more. I jumped through a wall and I landed in some sort of heaven. All I know was the place was full of candy so I shoved every single piece of cangy into the duffel bag. The leftovers, I ate most of the leftovers that couldn't fit inside the bag. I continued walking up till I stopped.

What I saw was... was... I can't even explain it. I didn't know what to do. To run or to stay. It was just... gahh! I can't explain it.

Boomer's POV

"What are we gonna do till the girls came back..." Blaster asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah this is boring, we should've went with them..." Blade complained.

"No you guys shall not worry... I have things planned for us..." Blaze said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! He has that dangerous face on..." Blaster stated.

"Okay let's go!" I agreed.

Next thing you know we are jumping high on the bed playing pillow fight.

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I'm at a girl's slumber party..." Butch said.

"Are you serious this is what you have in store?" I asked.

"Like you have something better to do?" he said.

"Yes a lot of things actually..." I confessed.

"Okay what's the first..." he asked.

5 minutes later...

"Sumo wrestling starts now!" Brick announced as Butch and I charged at eachother with a ton of shirts on.

"Boo ya!" Butch exclaimed as I was on the floor.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" I pleaded,.

"Ha Ha!" He said as he jumped on me.

"Okay anything else?"

"Yup!"

5 minutes later...

"Jump and remember no flying..." I said as I finished latching the bungee rope on the stone wall. I checked twice for safety so they couldn't get hurt.

"I dare you to do a flip or shit like that..." I told the 5 boys who were latched and ready to go.

"Oh please, a flip is nothing..." Blaster said as he jumped thinking he did a flip but he just spun around.

"Whatever..." I said as I pushed Brick off and he started to scream.

"I'll get you for this!" the red capped ruff screamed.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TOO FAR! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted to him.

"You have super hearing, idiot..." he yelled as he bounced back up.

"Whatever..."

BC's POV

"T-Tony Hawk? I expected you to be eaten up already..."

"Nope I've been hanging here with a couple of famous people..."

I looked around the room to see Justin Beaver sittin there. I picked up my gun and aimed it up to his head.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" the little freak complained.

"I know, I just don't like you..."

"Come on... just put it down...

"Fine" I said as I faced the gun down but I quickly pulled it back up to aim it at him...

"Woah calm down chick..." some guy named J-James Franco said.

"Whatever..."

"So what's going on?" a boy asked with 4 more boys following behind.

"Oh hi we're One Direction..."

"Oh great! If I can't kill Justin Beaver, then can I kill these guys I asked as I pointed my gun towards them.

"No you can not kill them as much as you want to... and believe me even I want to..." James Franco confessed. Suddenly Bubbles walked through the wall and appeared.

"Eww! Justin Beaver!" Bubbles screamed as she shot next to JB's head.

"Dammit! I missed!" she yelled as she reloaded.

"Calm down!" one of the british dudes said.

"Can I kill 1D too?" the blue clad asked.

"No!" James screamed.

"Wait for it 3, 2, 1.." I said and Blossom came in.

"Ah! JB!" Blossom screamed as she charged at him with her sword.

I quickly used my gun to block it. "I tried killing him too but we're not allowed too..." I said sadly.

"Why does everybody hate me..." the weirdo asked.

"Because you're annoying... if my boyfriend saw you he would try killing you too... and he would actually go through with it there is no way stopping him from killing you..." I said.

"Can I kill at least 1D?" the red headed bestie asked.

"So what's goin on?" we turned to see a famous guy that I actually like his music.

"Oh cool! It's Bruno Mars!" I said.

"I know but wait till you see the girl that's coming..." just then Selena Gomez walked in.

"Uh not what I was expecting... am I actually allowed to kill now?" I asked pulling my gun up.

"No.." Tony Hawk said.

"Actually, I can kill if I want to but..."

"but what?"

"If Tony Hawk signs these two skateboards then I won't kill..." I said as I took out the two skateboards.

"Do it Tony! For the love of god just do it!" JB screamed I quickly aimed my gun at him and he slightly whimpered.

"Fine..." he said as he signed them. On each of the boards said 'I'm only doing this so she doens't kill JB Tony Hawk.'

"Thanks" I said as I shoved it into the bag.

"Well I think it's best if we get going so... see ya!" Blossom exlaimed.

"JB, and 1D you better watch your back! I know your location!" Bubbles said as Blossom and her flew through the walls.

"Don't worry JB you're safe from us... for now, next time I'm bringing my boyfriend..." I said and with that I left the room and followed my friends to the base.

"We're home!" I said as I opened the door to find the boys passed out with bungee jumping gear on and feathers laying on them.

"Whatever..." I said as I stepped over them and walked into my room... correction our room. 


	7. Torture Toy

When All Hell Breaks Loose Ch 7

Bubble's POV

"Boomer.." I whispered making him shift a little.

"Boomer.." I whispered again poking him. In reflex he just grabbed me and put me down next to him.

"Boomer..." I whispered one more time but this time hemoved my hair messing it up.

"Wake up!" I screamed.

"W-What?" he asked groggily.

"It's time for you to wake up!" I exclaimed as I fixed my hair and put it back to it's original pigtails.

"Oh okay... how was your time out in the city?"

"It was alright... I guess except for the part when I couldn't shoot Justin Beaver..."

"Wait why didn't you kill him?"

"Well because none of us were allowed to... if you want, we can go back and kill him..."

"Sounds good to me..." he answered nodding.

"Yay! Now put a shirt on dude... disturbing!" I said as I gestured him to leave.

Blossom's POV

"Brick..." I said as I shook him a little trying to wake up the sleeping Bricky, but to no avail. He layed there motionless snoring loudly.

"Brick..." I said in a louded tone hoping he would soon wake up. Yet still the boy still manages to sleep.

"Hey what do you think Blaze would think of the new skirt I got?" I asked getting my hopes up that my strange method would work... but it didn't. His face became angry but he still didn't wake up.

Finally, I squeezed his nose stopping the oxegen from flowing making him jolt up awake.

"Thank goodnees you're awake... now are you going to the city today?"

"I don't know yet now let go to sleep woman!"

"It gives you a chance to kill Justin Beaver..."

"Go on..."

"Well... we meet him in a room but we weren't allowed to shoot the little bastard, but it gives you a chance to get him... you in?"

"Sure... now will you let me go to sleep?"

"Whatever..."

BC's POV

"BUTCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for my first time trying to wake up the green boy laying on the floor. He just flinched a little in his sleep. I punched him in the gut but that obviously didn't work because he just tried to punch anything infront of him then continued sleeping.

I put the skateboard in his hand. "SKATEBOARD!" he screamed as his forest green eyes shot opened and he quickly sat up.

"That's not all of it guess who signed it..."

"TONY HAWK?! but wait..."

"What?"

"Why does it say 'I'm only doing this so she doesn't kill JB?"

"Well, I threatened to kill Justin Beaver unless he signed our skateboards..."

"Still, you should've shot him when Tony was done signing..."

"Well you could kill him if you agree on going with us to the city today..."

"Sure whatevs..."

"Great now go and take a cold shower, you reek..." I stated and he rolled his eyes as he stood up and headed for the bathroom door.

3 hours later

"Come on get your asses up and out into the big zombified city!" I commanded as everyone except the three weirdos aka Blade, Blaster, and Blaze stood up and prepared.

"So where are they..." Butch asked as we entered the city, I quickly grabbed his hand and walked through the same wall.

"Katie Perry?!" Bubbles screamed jumping up and down.

"Woah calm down Bubbles..." Boomer said grabbing onto her shoulders.

"SHUSH!" she commanded.

"But-"

"SHUSH! THIS IS KATY PERRY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she exclaimed.

"Boomer, you're just jealous that Katy Perry recieves more attention from Bubbles than you..." Butch said and he slightly nodded.

"Can you sign this for me?" Bubbles asked taking out a cd.

"Sure..." the used to be famous girl answered while reaching for the cd.

My mouth dropped to the floor when I saw Skrillex walk into the room. I could feel Butch's aura become dark as he pulled me closer to him.

"Let's just get this over with..." the obviously jealous green ruff suggested as three of the boys went on their such for JB.

"So let's just wait here for now, shall we?" Blossom suggested.

"Well I'm going to go look around..." the blond haired puff said walking out the door.

"Yeah I'm going to go help the boys find JB..." I said as I walked through the door that wasn't there before. There was a hall going towards the left and right.

"OMG! KESHA?!" I heard Bubs scream from the left and I bet she's jumping up and down. Considering Bubbles in the left path, I rather go right. I finally came upon a room and kicked down the door.

"Flo Rida?" I asked stepping on the door that was now on the floor.

"Thanks for kicking my door down..." he said nodding.

"No problem... so I'm just gonna..." I said trailing off.

"Yeah..." he said pointing to the door.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly as I continued to roam the halls.

I kicked down the door and finally I found what we were looking for. I pointed the gun to him and I was about to call the boys but he stood up.

"I'm too young to die!" he said trying to hit me.

"Oh so hand to hand combat, I see..." I said as I dropped my gun. I punched him in the gut and kicked his balls but he quickly recover... He tried punching my face but I blocked it and stepped on his foot.

"Should we help?" I think that it was Boomer who said it.

"No... I think we should let her kill him..." my boyfriend suggested. The little twerp grabbed my hands and put them behind me.

"You don't know who you're messing with..." I stated as I head-budded him and round house kicked him making a dent in the wall. I walked up and checked his pulse... unfortunately he's still breathing.

"Stuff him in a bag and let's bring him back home and that's when the chaos begins..." I said as I pointed to the unconcious JB.

"Fine by me, as long as he's going down in the end..." Butch said as he threw him over his shoulder.

"I told you to shove him in a bag..."

"If we're bring JB, can we bring Katy Perry and Kesha too?" Bubbles interuppted dragging the two girls.

"Sorry Bubbles... no can do..."

"Fine..." she said sadly as she let their arms go.

"But we can bring Skrillex..." I said with a grin.

"Hey, no! That's not fair if I can't bring them!" Bubbles complained pointing to the two girls still standing there.

"Fine we're bringing no one except JB so we can torture him..."

"Hey wait!" James Franco screamed after us but we were already through the ceiling.

"AHHH!" we all looked at Butch who was carrying the struggling JB by one of his legs.

"Put me down!"

"If you insist..." Butch said as he dropped him, and we all started cracking up.

"Okay back to being serious..." I said as I swooped down and caught him by the same leg that Butch was caring him.

I looked down to JB and he had his arms crossed.

"I don't appreciate this method of holding me..." he complained.

"Stop complaining dimwit it's either this or by your shirt collar..."

"Fine I prefer this way... I like what I see anyway..."

"Okay I've had it I'm not caring this peice of shit anymore!" I said as I handed it to Bubbles.

"Yay!" Bubbles said excited which made me confused.

Bubbles' POV

I kept dropping him and catching him. Dropping him then catching him. I just loved to hear him scream.

"What are you doing?" BC asked me.

"I like hearing him scream..." I confessed.

"I'm okay with it as long as I get to see the skirt..." JB said smiling. That time I wanted to drop that bitch so bad...

"Pervert!" I screamed as I handed him to Blossom...

"Let's have fun..." Blossom grinned.

"What do you mean?" the red capped ruff asked.

"Who's up for a little game of catch on our way home?"'

"I DO!" we all screamed in union.

"Let's do this..."

Blossom's POV

"Think fast, Bubbles!" I said as I threw him to the blond.

"Got it!" she shouted as she kicked him to BC.

"PERVERT!" my raven haired friend said as she round house kicked him to Boomer.

"No one talks like that to MY Bubbles!" he exclaimed as he punched him to Butch. When Butch passed it to Brick, JB was knocked out. We passed and passed.

We finally arrived at home and BC tied our personal volley ball to a chair and that's when the real fun began.

"Can I be the one to shave his head?" I asked.

"Sure... but you have to wait till he wakes up.

"Okay..." I said as I walked up to him and held his nose and he jolted up awake.

"Okay let's start..." I said as BC handed me a razor. I gave him a bald spot here and there and I shaved the word 'dipshit' on his head.

"Make up!" Bubbles screamed as she took out the box of makeup.

"No way!" JB screamed.

"Yeah way..." Bubbles grinned. She applied mascara, blue eye shadow, red lipstick and etc.

"Wait when did we get a new girl here?" I asked teasingly.

"OH MY GOD!" the boy screamed.

"Boy transformed to a girl..." BC stated.

"Okay since we did the appearence torture it's time for the really chaos to begin..." Bubbles said.

"BOYS!" I screamed and threee figures entered the room.

"BC are you gonna help them?" Bubs asked.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm the one that's gonna do most of the work..." the raven haired puff exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" Butch asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm the leader... do you really think that I'm gonna let this opportunity slide?!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay..." he said as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

BC's POV

"Let's get this show on the road!" I said clasping my hands together.

"Boomer, video tape this..." Butch commanded.

"With what?" he asked completely confused.

"The iphone! What else are we gonna do with it? All the lines are cut and there's no wifi..." the toughest ruff said as the blue boy stood there dumbfounded.

"You know what? Just give me that!" I said as I presesed play and handed it to the blond.

We turned to the torture toy but that little rat was no where to be found.

"He's gone..."

"Do dip! Go find him!" I shouted and with that gunshots were heard from another room. 


	8. OH NO

When all hell breaks loose Chapter 8

Author s Note: Sorry I haven t posted in a while, I ve been really busy well on with the story!

Brick s POV

HOLY SHIT CUPCAKES! I thought as I dug through the pantry. I was shoving those delicious cupcakes in my mouth when I heard a slight noise from behind me. I didn t even get a chance to turn around till everything went black.

Bubbles POV

We all ran to the room where the gun shots were heard. I gasped at the bloody sight. When Bloss arrived she dropped to the floor.

Go find that bastard!" my red headed sister screamed.

"Bubbles, Boomer, Blaze, and Blaster... stay here with them" BC ordered as the greens left to kill that gayfaced bit- I mean boy.

Blossom's POV

As much as I wanted to stay with him, the other group members insisted I go and find guns for protection. I quickly hovered to the nearest room hoping for guns but I found something better. Under the bed I saw something brown. I slowly hovered to it and pulled it finding a body connected to it.

I snatched the gun away from him and decided not to tell the group because I just simply wanted revenge. I covered his mouth and brought him to the room, then locked the heavy metal door.

First, I tied him to the chair and brought out a lighter.

"This is going to hurt..." I whispered as I brought the lighter down to his face. He struggled to get away but I just brought it closer.

"This one's for Brick" I scowled at him as I burned his cheek. I saw tears running down his face but that didn't bother me. What bothered me was what he did to MY redheaded ruff.

Next, I searched for a knife. I slowy brought the knife down to his wrists but before I could drag it across his ragged skin, I heard banging on the door.

The door opened before I could react.

"What the hell are you doing Bloss?! We were suppose to do this!" BC screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" I snapped

"Just stick to the cooking and cleaning!" BC growled.

"You don't have a reason to hurt him. I do!" I stated.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" the green-eyed girl questioned.

"I want revenge" I said simply glaring at her.

"For what girly?" I heard her say which made me really pissed.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask Brick? Oh wait he was shot and he might not wake up!" I burst.

"Just stop it!" Bubbles cut in.

Boomer's POV

I flinched as all hell broke loose. Even Bubbles was there fighting, scratching and biting.

"Yo Butch! Video tape this!" I shouted to him.

"Why don't you do it blondie! OH WAIT I forgot that you can't!" he said taking out his iphone.

The fight was actually getting instresting but sadly, it came to an end.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from the door frame. We all turned to the source but before any of us could do anything, Brick was tackled to the ground with a pink streak.

Author's Note: Sorry it's short... but I'll be writing more chapters! So you shall not worry my fellow fans!


	9. Two Men Down!

When All Hell Breaks Loose Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thx for all the review and favorites I've been getting a lot of alert emails. Again thx for your support. Now here's what you've been waiting for! :D

Buttercup's POV

"Thank god you're okay!" Blossom said while smothering him with kisses. "Guys! We need to get back to Beaver!" I said. "Here I'll set up a video but you guys can't help me kill him…" I said pushing them out of the room.

"But-"they couldn't finish because I slammed the metal door in their faces.

"Plea-"he started but he never finished. "Oh shut up! Less talking more torture" I scowled as I slapped the tape over his mouth. I found a sharp army knife and carved the words 'BC was here' across his arm. I heard a muffled scream coming from that dirty mouth of his. 'Hmm. What should I do next?' I thought. 'Got it!' I took a razor and shaved all his hair off then took several pictures. Then I took a bigger knife and I took off the tape. "Come lighten up and give me a smile!" I said as I drug the knife across his face making him a big smile as blood rolled down his cheeks.

"I think you need to visit the dentist…" I said as I used a plier to pull out every single tooth except the two front teeth that really made him look like a beaver. He screamed out in pain. "Okay, now time for the big finale!" I said clearly excited. I took two metal rods and stabbed them into both of his thighs. I heard him howl which made me smile. I took two jumped cables and connected it to the rods then turn on the light switch. He twitched and jerked as it slowly sent shock waves all over his body starting from the thighs. "My work here is done…." I said clasping my hands together. I opened the door and closed behind me. I looked up to see my team mates staring at me.

Just then we heard loud banging. We followed the source to a basement door. "Did you guys check this room?" I asked the Rocks. "We didn't bother! It seemed safe!" Blade said putting his hands in front of his crotch for protection. So instead I just hit his throat causing him to choke, but I didn't hit hard enough to kill him. "Dumbass… but guys remember this place is off limits. Go nowhere near this door! Got it?" they nodded vigorously.

"Let's hit the hay! We're obviously all exhausted!" we all went into our rooms and passed out on our beds.

No One's POV  
As the nine of them slept quietly, low growling was coming from a door. Knock Knock Knock. Knock Knock knock. The door finally burst open and several pairs of feet slowly pattered on the wooden floor. Loud snoring came from a dark blue door and they all followed it. BANG BANG BANG! The boy with blond hair and blue eyes groggily rubbed his eyes and opened the door. He fell back and they all crawled onto him.

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Well that's for you to find out! Please review and favorite! OH and THX for all the support! See ya next time!


End file.
